


酒后小破车

by Narcotic



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 卜洋 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcotic/pseuds/Narcotic





	酒后小破车

李振洋好不容易把一米九几的男人半拖半拽的弄回了房间扔到了床上，看着床上的男人扭了扭身子，睡得贼香，李振洋在心里暗自腹诽了一句，卜凡你是猪吧？累死老子了。不过又怕床上的人睡得不舒服，李振洋叹了口气，还是认命地帮卜凡脱掉了鞋子，刚坐到床上准备给卜凡脱掉外套的时候，却被卜凡一把攥住了手，半眯着眼睛看了一眼李振洋，又悠悠地闭上了眼睛，把李振洋修长白皙的手放到嘴边轻轻啄了一下。

 

李振洋自然被吓了一跳，心虚地想：难道自己的心思被卜凡发现了？可是卜凡却没给他那些胡思乱想的时间，自己动手开始脱起衣服来。“诶，卜凡凡你要干嘛？我可是你学长，你可别乱来我告诉你。”李振洋略带着些欲盖弥彰的意味说出了这些话，倒是卜凡，一脸迷茫的看着李振洋“我…我脱衣服当然是要睡觉啊，哥哥 ，不过哥哥，你脸怎么红了?”卜凡用迷离的双眼看着李振洋，似乎在等待一个能令自己满意的答案。“我…我热的行了吧！你那么重，我把你拖回来我容易吗? ”“不容易不容易。”看着炸毛的李振洋，卜凡赶紧回过神去继续脱衣服，乖乖地钻进了被窝，却没注意到李振洋慌乱的四处乱瞟的眼神和红的能滴出血一般的耳尖。

 

到底还是不胜酒力，卜凡躺下之后不一会就睡着了，李振洋也因为折腾了一天，实在疲惫，到浴室草草冲了个澡，就上床睡觉了。因为太累了，李振洋睡着之后一直在做各种各样的梦，先是梦见老岳给他讲英语四级模拟题，把李振洋弄得焦头烂额，然后是梦见下暴雨，他没有伞，雨点“啪嗒啪嗒”的落到自己的脸上和身上，最后又梦到了鬼压床，弄的李振洋胸闷，呼吸困难，就在他挣扎着睁开眼睛的时候，眼前的光景吓的李振洋一激灵，卜凡正伏在自己身上，对着自己的胸肌舔舐轻咬，因为洗完澡穿了个酒店的睡袍就钻进了被窝，现在李振洋浑身上下无处不暴露在卜凡面前，看着自己身上显而易见的情爱痕迹，李振洋好像知道了刚才梦里的并不是雨点，而是卜凡在自己周身上下留下的亲吻。

 

李振洋刚想张嘴，却只发出了嘶哑的声音，大概是睡得口干舌燥，卜凡闻声抬起了埋在李振洋胸口的脑袋，用低沉的嗓音看着李振洋说：“醒啦，哥哥。”“嗯。”李振洋悄咪咪的伸出手摸了一下自己的屁股，emmm，还好，自己还没睡的那么死。“想什么呢哥哥？”卜凡翻身从李振洋身上下来，侧躺到李振洋身边，用手肘支撑着头，像一只猎豹盯着食物一样，眼中放出贪婪的光。卜凡见李振洋不做声，又往李振洋身边凑了凑，“哥哥，是不喜欢我吗？若是哥哥喜欢我，那被我操不开心吗？”李振洋心一横，反正话都说到这个份儿上了，自己也没什么要面子不要面子的了，干脆双手锁上了卜凡的脖颈“对，卜凡，我就是喜欢你，我也愿意被你操！”平时性格冷淡桀骜的李振洋，也不知道这样的话是怎样就从自己口中这么直接的说了出来。

 

“既然这样，那我可不客气了哥哥。”卜凡带着酒味的气息在李振洋性的身上游走，可能是因为宿醉还未清醒，卜凡的扩张做得粗暴又毫无章法，李振洋眼眶通红，死死地攥住被角，想把自己即将破口而出的呻吟压抑在体内。可还是耐不过身上人暴力的抽插和傲人的尺寸，在一阵高速的抽动之后，李振洋还是伴随着断断续续的呜咽流下了生理泪水，“唔~”卜凡知道自己找到了李振洋的敏感点。“爽吗？哥哥”卜凡带着些故意又向敏感点进攻了几次。“嗯~”李振洋在被疯狂满足的欲仙状态下，给了卜凡一个满意的回应。卜凡更来了精神，用自己的大家伙在李振洋体内继续胡作非为，直到李振洋带着哭腔的声音从枕头下闷闷的传出来“不，不要，嗯，凡子。”

 

“嗯？是我弄疼哥哥了吗？再忍一下，再忍一下好不好？”卜凡略带着戏谑地看着李振洋紧闭着双眼，咬着下唇的可怜模样。但也不忍心让身下的人承受太多痛苦。卜凡把自己交代在李振洋体内后就抽了出来，临了还在李振洋柔软白嫩的臀瓣上狠狠地咬了一口，又握住李振洋的小兄弟，用手给他解决了一发才算结束。身下人早被他折磨的不轻，昏昏沉沉的睡了过去。而折腾了半天的卜凡自然也没什么精力去收拾残局，他想在星星点点的床上找一块干净的地方躺下，但是看来看去，好像最干净的地方就是李振洋了，卜凡哼哼唧唧的朝李振洋蹭过去，睡着前一秒还保持着大半个身子都搭在李振洋身上的姿势。


End file.
